Incandescent Reflection: Soft Dreamings
by Imagine4Every1
Summary: Makoto Lucina Uchiha goes to the end of her world and onto the next in search of a way to free herself from a chilling seal. Many new friends come to her aid, and even more enemies come to her disadvantage. Where will her Nakama lead her next?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning to my massive cross-over fanfiction. You will see many animes, movies, TV shows, and maybe novels crossover in this story. The main ones are Naruto (anime) and One Piece (anime). I am planning to have it run for as long as I can come up with new ideas. Hope you like. :) No characters in this chapter belong to me. :( OH! And please review! I really, really, REALLY want to know how I can improve my writing so that you all like it. ;) Enjoy!**

Konoha

Soft Dreamings

"Itachi! Wait for me!" the younger brother panted, straining to keep up with his older brother. It was almost dinnertime and mother did not allow us to be a second late.

"Little brother, when are you going to learn to conserve your chakra? You're being wasteful." Itachi laughed over his shoulder. "Try and keep up, will you?"

"I'm trying! You're not making it easier, Itachi!" Sasuke growled. They rounded a corner to see their home waiting for them, the welcoming Uchiha clan symbol painted on the wall. Just as they were about to enter, the lanterns flickered on. "Oh, no! Mother's going to kill us!" Sasuke cried. Itachi remained silent as he opened the door for his younger brother. They together walked into the dining room where their parents were already seated. Both stood in the doorway awaiting scolding. Mother, looked up.

"My, have we been training so hard that we didn't realize the time? Hmmm?" She said with an uninterpretable expression. Sasuke swallowed hard and looked at his brother, who's gaze was far from his. He snapped his stare back at his mother.

"W-well, uhmm... I-Itachi was teaching me some new fighting skills, a-and... well..." he sighed, "We're sorry that we came late." He looked down to avoid venomous eyes from both his mother and father.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's my fault that we were late. I made him practice more than usual today. He has a long way to go," he snickered.

"That he has," Father grunted. "Eat your food, and go to bed." He went back to eating his rice. Sasuke looked down at his feet. His parents never appreciated him.

"C'mon Sasuke. Let's eat," Itachi smiled softly at him. Sasuke, reluctantly, sat down and at his meal.

"Hey, brother, can you help me with homework?" Sasuke asked silently through Itachi's door, making sure that his parents couldn't hear. It was about 9:35 in the evening. He waited there a moment. And a few more after that. And even more after that. He didn't know how long he waited there, but he failed to resist falling asleep leaning against the door. He began to see the dream to be dreamed lingering in his eyelids. Incoherent blurs and objects becoming more clear. He was in the kitchen. Standing in front of the sink. He absentmindedly opened the cupboard underneath the sink. He looked inside. There was nothing in there. A wave of distortion blurred his vision. In that moment, he barely realized the little girl faded into the shadows. He stood there for a second, waited for his vision to return, and decided to interrogate her. He swiftly grabbed her arm, and in the most horrifically terrifying way, she snapped her head up to look at him. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. Jet black. Like his. Only dead and abused.

"Sasuke!" The young Uchiha jerked and gasped at the sight of someone shaking him violently. He began to wail and cry for his older brother. "Sasuke! Shhhh! It's me, Itachi! Stop screaming!" He covered Sasuke's mouth and dragged him into his room, however not without a fight. He quickly slid his door shut and released his younger brother. Sasuke stopped fidgeting and jumped away and took a stance of defense. Itachi scoffed. "You think that'll do you any good?" He laughed.

Sasuke remained in his stance, as he began to realize he was with his brother. He fell back onto the floor. Staring at his brother, he sighed in relief. He looked around his room. The lights were turned off. His desk was neatly in order. His bed had not a single wrinkle in it. Itachi stood up and slowly closed the window in his room. His curtains were beautifully pulled back, then pulled closed. The few pictures Itachi had in his room were motivational sayings and inspirational quotes. Some were of their family. The most important one stands closest to his bed. No one has ever seen it besides him.

"What are you doing here this late?" He cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke looked for his brother's alarm clock. Nonchalantly sitting on the nightstand, was the clock. It read 1:17 AM. He began to feel very fatigued, despite his little nap.

"I needed your help with my homework. But you weren't here. I waited for you, but I fell asleep. Where were you?" the little Uchiha asked. Itachi seemed conservative of what he wanted to say, but instead he said, "You don't need worry about that." Not up for a fight, Sasuke gave in.

"Can I stay with you, brother?" He asked innocently rubbing his eye. Itachi looked down at him with caring eyes.

"Of course," he whispered, carrying Sasuke to his bed. Once they were both settled in, Sasuke began to mumble something to his older brother, however slurred with exhaustion. "Shhhh..." Itachi purred, embracing his brother. "Sweet dreams, little brother." He closed his eyes, and kissed his precious brother's head before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Konaha

The Situation

"Itachi! Itachi, something horrible has happened! Itachi! Wake up!" The boy's mother was fidgeting outside of Itachi's locked door. "Open the door mister!" She tugged at the handle with no respond. She pulled harder and harder, then gathered all her strength to bust the door down. The door slid smoothly open, Itachi standing on the other side.

With her energy already gathered, she roughly grabbed the young man's shoulders and cried hysterically. "You're brother's not in his room! I looked everywhere, but he's not anywhere! He must've run away! Oh, I'm such a terrible mother!" She leaned her head forward and cried on his shoulder.

"Mother..." Itachi started. "I think I need my bed replaced. There are one too many bugs sleeping in it. I don't have enough room" The woman sniffled, and wiped her eyes. She glanced over to the bed. Right there in the middle of the bed, semi-hidden by a twisted blanket, was the missing boy. She looked back at her eldest son laughing at her.

"Do you really think I'd let him run away?" He mused. His mother cleared her throat and fixed her hair.

"Well, everyone seems to be accounted for. I expect both of you to be on time for breakfast." She resisted the urge to sniffle once more. And with that, she was gone.

_Wonder why she was so lively this morning._ Itachi thought. _Is something happening today?_ He looked back at his slumbering brother, and tip-toed back to the bed. His precious little brother. _Hopefully nothing too extravagant._ He sighed as he stroked Sasuke's raven hair away from his face. His peaceful face. _Don't ever change, little brother._ Itachi wished, as he cuddled warmly with his younger sibling.

He heard him mumble something. _I wonder what he's dreaming of._ Itachi sighed.

"Wh-who are yhhh...?" He slurred. Itachi chuckled at his brother's innocence. He shifted positions to get even closer to his brother. He leaned his cheek against Sasuke's forehead. He hugged him protectively from all sides. Dreaming. Sasuke was dreaming.

_I wonder... _Itachi smirked. "Well, who are _you_?" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm Sasuke... Uchihhh... whhho are yhhhh...? Whhht... are you doin'... under the sink...?" Itachi had to hold back a laugh.

_Who would be under the sink?_ Itachi chuckled to himself.

"I don't care... that you're hurt... Get out... of my house... Before... I call my... brother..." Itachi was shocked at what he said. _Would my brother really kick out a hurt person? _Itachi gasped. "I said get out... Out! Don't touch me!" Sasuke grabbed his brother's arm and shook it violently. "Who do you think you are?" Sasuke screamed. Itachi frightened for a moment, began to try and wake him up.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up! You're hurting me!" Despite how little and weak his little brother was, his grip on him began to ache. "SASUKE!" Itachi blasted angrily. Sasuke woke wide-eyed and jumped back, only to fall off of the bed. _Aw, man! I went and scared him. _Itachi groaned. _He looks like a little puppy. _

"W-wha... Why did you yell at me?" The innocence of the little brother tore Itachi's heart to pieces. Itachi stood up, and walked to Sasuke's side. He extended a lifting hand. Sasuke willingly took it.

"You were attacking me in your sleep, twerp." Itachi chuckled. Through groggy state of mind, Itachi deducted that he didn't understand. He sighed, and showed him his arm. A red imprint of Sasuke's hand was imbedded into Itachi's mid-forearm. Sasuke gasped.

"I hurt... you?" He whispered. Itachi nodded once. The little brother immediately dropped to the floor, his head my Itachi's feet. _He can't be..._

"Please forgive me, brother!" Sasuke cried. Itachi just stood there. He smirked.

"It's all right. You were attacking an injured person underneath the sink. Not me." Itachi then lost his humor. He squatted down next to his brother, and with a dead-serious face he said, "If you ever find an injured person," he paused, "You are to help them. You got that?" He let Sasuke process this. Soon he nodded his head, unsure of what to say. Itachi smiled brotherly. "Good." He stood up and headed for the door. "You better get ready for breakfast, or mother will kill you." He winked over his shoulder at Sasuke, who was still on the floor.

It was about 9:45 in the morning. Everyone was just finishing breakfast. Itachi noticed that his mother and father looked especially vacant during the meal. _Were did mother's spunk from earlier go? Father too. He's not usually this withdrawn. It's as if they're both avoiding talking to us. What's up with that? _He looked over to his little brother eagerly finishing his meal. Then switching his gaze at his mother, who quickly reverts her attention to her food. Father, taking unusually long to finish, took a long sip of his tea.

"Okay, what is going on?" Everyone looked at him, except father, who looked up for a second then left the room. Mother shot him a deadly look. "Both of you have been ridiculously reserved. What is the matter?" Having father abandon her at the table, mother shifted her eyes guiltily.

"There happens to be... a certain... _situation... _that your father and I have been forced into. I'm... _We're_ not too sure how you boys would handle it," she managed to say.

"And what situation is that?" Itachi interrogated. Mother took a deep breath.

"We, your father and I, have been forced to adopt a daughter," she said matter-of-factually. Itachi's jaw dropped. He was in disbelief. Sasuke looked at his mother, then Itachi, and back again.

"What does that mean?" He asked innocently, looking at his role model.

"It means you are going to be a big brother," mother said calmly. Sasuke's eyes brightened.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked.

"We're going to pick her up, your father and I. We've met her before, and we decided that having so many people around her would frighten her. You two will wait here," she finished.

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked eagerly. Mother seemed thrown off by the question.

"The thing is," she hesitated, "she hasn't been given a name yet. For five years all the people in the orphanage called her 'girl', or 'missy'. The Hokage made a decision to give orphans that are five years of age, or older, a home," she paused. "Of course, he chooses the home that he believes to be the most suited for the child. It seems that 'missy' was appointed to us. Also, as a request of the Hokage, we have to give her a proper name," she finished.

"How old is she?" Sasuke asked cutely.

"She is six years old," she replied, smiling at her son's excitement.

"She's a year younger than me!" He beamed.

"Yeah. You're going to be a big brother," Itachi brought up.

"Yeah!" He smiled. "But wait, why did the Hokage choose us?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"When he contacted us, he told us, 'love her as you love your own, and treat her like you treat yourself.' And that was the end of it. We don't have a say in the matter." She looked down.

"When are you going to pick her up?" Itachi questioned. She continued looking down.

"One-thirty in the afternoon," she whispered. Itachi processed this information.

"Can't wait to meet her," he grinned. Mother just nodded her head, as if he hadn't heard him, but pretended she did.

"If you'll excuse me," mother quickly stood up and cleared the table.

"I wonder what she's like!" Sasuke beamed. Itachi put his hand on his brother's head.

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha

New Family

The brothers' mother and father had already left to pick up their new sister. The tension and excitement was running thick in the house of the Uchiha clan. It seemed that everyone had heard about the new member of the family coming that day. Almost everyone stopped by to see if the new child had come yet. If the parent's were to come home at that particular hour, the brothers would be the last to see their sister.

"How much longer until they come home?" Sasuke asked impatiently, sitting in an awkward position on the couch. His face was pressed against the armrest with his arms hanging off the couch and his butt was lifted into the air. Itachi sighed heavily.

"Maybe they have a ton of paperwork to fill out. They do have to take full responsibility of her," he responded. "That, and they also have to give her a new name," he finished.

"Whatever, just bring her home already," Sasuke yawned as he stood up to retrieve a comic book. "I wanna meet her," he said as he exited the room.

"I heard mother and father talking about how she looks kind of like an Uchiha," Itachi raised his voice so that Sasuke could hear him a few rooms down. "I heard them say she has dark, dark brown hair. Almost black. She's really pale too. Even the shape of her face is similar to ours. Except her eyes," he paused. "Here eyes are different. Her eyes are a bright hazel color." Itachi sank into deep thought. He didn't notice when his brother came back into the room.

"Anything else you heard?" Sasuke made Itachi snap out of his meditative state.

"Uhmmm, I think that's it," Itachi scratched his head. "I guess we'll have to see for ourselves when she gets here." Sasuke nodded silently. The room fell silent. Itachi looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _4:48 in the afternoon. _Itachi thought. _It certainly is taking quite some time to get everything settled. But then again, I've never adopted a child before. _Itachi closed his eyes to review the subjects for school tests coming up soon. Time slipped away.

The next time Itachi opened his eyes, it was 5:32. The house was still. Sasuke was sleeping on the couch, his legs and arm were dangling off while the other arm held his comic book against his chest. Itachi stood and grabbed a blanket to cover Sasuke with. _My sweet brother. How many things will change after this? _Itachi sighed. He slid his hand down Sasuke's face, repositioning stray hairs. The big brother smiled at his napping brother.

A few minutes later, the door slowly slid open. Itachi quietly jumped from his seat and started to shake Sasuke's shoulder. "Wake up! They're here," he said eagerly to wake his little brother up. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"She's here?" He looked Itachi in the eye. He nodded quickly. Sasuke jumped up nearly falling over his brother. They both went to the entrance of their home, and there she was.

She was wearing a white kimono with black trim and big, girly flower prints. Her shoes were white tennis shoes with black tongues. She was very short for her age. She was probably 9 inches shorter than Sasuke, only being one year younger than him. Her hair was shiny like a princess' hair would be. It was indeed extremely dark brown, almost black. It stopped short of her shoulders. Her skin was flawless, pale-peach marble in the most beautiful way. Lips were small and pale pink. Her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful flowing hazel that sparkled from every direction. Altogether, she was the most adorable, no, gorgeous six year old Itachi had ever seen. The only thing missing was...

"Itachi, Sasuke, we'd like you to meet Makoto Lucina Uchiha. Makoto-chan, these are your new brothers." She looked shyly at the two boys. It looked like she wasn't so sure what to do.

"Hi, I'm Itachi. Nice to meet you," he said in an inviting way. He looked over to Sasuke and motioned for him to do something.

"Uh- H-hi. I'm Sasuke," he mumbled. Right then, Sasuke looked more shy than Makoto. _What's up with him? _Itachi puzzled.

"Hi," she finally said. Itachi's heart was blown to pieces. Her voice was angelic. The high-pitched voice that escaped her mouth resonated throughout Itachi's body. _The girl could melt father's heart._ Itachi couldn't help but smile. He looked over to Sasuke. He looked almost as cute as her. He was blushing like a schoolgirl and twiddling his thumbs. _He must like her. He'll get over it. _What she said next, blew them both out of the water.

"May I be your little sister?" she asked sincerely. Her eyes were flowing into their souls, nudging out soft spots.. Both brothers were at a loss of words, so they quickly nodded their head. Itachi smile at her. As a reply, she hid behind mother blushing more than Sasuke. Mother and Itachi both laughed lightly. She laughed along with us. _Bells ringing. No, birds tweeting. No. What is it?_ She looked from her hiding place to look at Sasuke. Their eyes met. Unable to handle that much, Sasuke darted behind Itachi. Mother giggled.

"Makoto doesn't have any clothes yet. We're going to go shopping. Want to come, boys?" Mother asked softly.

"Yeah!" Sasuke shouted from behind his brother. Itachi laughed.

"We'd love to," he smiled. "Is father coming?" Mother stopped breathing for a moment.

"Uhmm, well, he's really busy. H-he has to get ready for work tomorrow," she stuttered. Looking away from him, Mother quickly changed the subject. "Well, get your money guys! You need new clothes too!" Sasuke ran to his room and came back in a flash with his mini-wallet.

"All right, let's go," Itachi said after he fetched his spare money. He glanced over to Makoto. He stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha  
Shopping  
(First person test )

The air was light. Makoto was running ahead with Sasuke. _He finally got used to her cuteness. _They were holding hands as they looked through a pastry shop's window, pointing out which one looked the most delicious. Mother and I laughed. Makoto seemed to make everything better. People looked happier around her. Workers were more relaxed around her. I was more... _What's this feeling?_  
"It's great that they're getting along," Mother said to me. I nodded. "I was terrified that they would fight for your attention," she sighed with relief. I chuckled.  
"It's not even the first hour. They have a few years to get to that point." Mother whipped her gaze at me, which filled my chest with a deadly feeling.  
"Don't you _dare_, even think about going in that direction," she lifted a a finger up to my nose. I nodded hesitantly. Then she smiled and called the kids over. "Come on! We're going to leave you behind!" She teased.  
"Coming!" Sasuke called, and ran to his mother with Makoto in hand. "Were are we going now?" He asked eagerly.  
"Hmm," Mother thought, "How about I take Makoto-chan to a girl store and Onii-san takes you to a boy store?" Sasuke seemed torn about parting with Makoto. "We're going to have to hurry, though. It's almost dinnertime. Both of you buy two shirts and two pairs of pants. We'll meet at the bakery at six thirty," Mother instructed.  
"Okay. See you then," I said looking at my watch. I let Sasuke and Makoto wave good-bye before I took Sasuke's hand to leave. Mother did the same. "The bakery is really close to the boy's store. We can, for the most part, take our time. Right?" I looked over to Sasuke. He was looking back in Makoto's direction. "Sasuke," he directed his attention towards me. "How about you buy the best-looking clothes to impress Makoto-chan? Wouldn't that be great?" I lured him into my trap.  
"That's a great idea! Onii-san you're so smart!" He said joyfully as he took my hand to drag me to the store. _Now he can focus on getting clothes._  
We walked into the store, where the cashier greeted us nonchalantly. We looked around, Sasuke looking for clothes to his liking, and me looking for mine. After a few minutes, I checked up on Sasuke. He had a mountain of clothes hiding his arms. There were so many, that I thought that he just picked whatever was on a hanger and will try it on to see which one looks the best. I just had five shirts and three pants.  
"All right, by the time you finish trying on all of those clothes, we will have to be leaving," I told him. He had trouble finding where I was, the clothes were blocking his eyes. I had to laugh. "Pick the ones you like the best and leave the others." Sasuke was debating whether he like that idea or not. After a moment, he gave up.  
"Fine, but can you help me choose?" He looked at me desperately. I chuckled.  
"Sure."

It was about time to go to the meeting place, and Sasuke and I were just getting to the cashier. We finally managed to sort out the ones Sasuke liked and didn't like, and tried on all the ones that he approved of. After that, we got the number of shirts to down to six and four pairs of pants. _I thought shopping with women was bad._  
"Aw, man!" I looked over to Sasuke.  
"What's the matter?" He looked like he was about to cry.  
"I don't have enough money for all of them," he said looking down in disappointment. I thought for a moment, and sighed.  
"I'll pay the rest," I said reassuring him. He looked at me with glowing eyes. I nodded once.  
"Yes! Thank you, thank you Onii-san!" He almost jumped into my arms. _Do I have much of a choice?_ I laughed and nudged him to the register.  
"Have a great day you two!" the cashier said before our leaving. We started the way to the bakery. I glanced at my watch. _Six twenty-five. We're cutting it close._  
"We're almost there," I told Sasuke at my side. He was getting all jittery holding his enormous bag of clothes. I could tell that he could hardly wait to get back into the presence of Makoto. I just smiled.  
When we got there, it was exactly six thirty. _Where are the girls?_ Sasuke looked inside the shop and pulled on my shirt. I looked at him. He pointed into the shop. There was Mother and Makoto, looking at sweet treats. I motioned to Sasuke to come inside with me.  
"Mother, Makoto-chan, what are you doing inside the shop?" I asked them from behind, making mother jump.  
"Oh, my goodness Itachi! Don't scare me like that!" Mother snarled at me. Makoto giggled.  
"Makoto-chan didn't seem to be scared. Where you scared, Imooto?" I winked at her. She seemed thrilled that I called her my little sister.  
"No, I wasn't _Onii-san_!" she replied enthusiastically. Everyone laughed. She giggled along, too.  
"So what where you girls doing here?" I asked Mother as Sasuke talked with Makoto.  
"We were deciding what we were going to eat for dessert," she smiled happily and left to pay for the treats they had chosen. _Mother seems happy to have another girl around._ Then a thought struck me. _What about Father?_

*****Ok, I'm so sorry that it took me forever to post this chapter! I totally forgot about it, and I haven't been able to finish any chapters in about three weeks! But I'm forcing myself out of my slump and getting myself back to writing the chapters.**

Only Makoto Lucina Uchiha belongs to me in this chapter.  
For those who don't know, sorry I didn't mention this earlier, the word "Imooto" means (at least to my research) "little sister." And "Onii-san" means "big brother"


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha

Dinnertime

"Today must've been very exciting for you, right Makoto-chan?" Mother asked her once everyone had finished eating their dessert. Sasuke was quickly clearing the table to impress Makoto. She smiled as Sasuke took away her plate. He blushed rose-red and swiftly disappeared into the kitchen.

"It was," she said. "It really was. That was the most fun I've ever had in my life!" She cheered looking all of her new family in the eyes. Makoto was wearing a simple purple and light-pink kimono that stopped at her mid-thigh. The sleeves almost hid her tiny hands. She wore thin black sandals to go with her kimono. Her necklace changed color depending on what angle you were looking at it from. Just like her eyes. I found it impossible to stare at her pure, gorgeous being. She created an atmosphere light enough to float luxuriously through. There was only one solid rock...

Father abruptly stood up, and left the table obviously upset. He shot a dagger of a glare at mother. She replied with a "What-am-I-supposed-to-do-about-it?" look in her eye. He just scoffed and left the room, his intense presence following him. Immediately the room became brighter. Mother took this opportunity to make conversation.

"So, tell us everything about yourself. What do you like to do?" She asked alluringly. I looked over to Makoto to listen to her response. Sasuke slithered into his seat and focused intently at his new sister. She smiled widely and took in a deep, invigorating breath.

"Well, if you asked me what I would do on a rainy day, I would say that I regularly switch between reading novels and drawing portraits of my friends. The nanny always said that I was a "born-to-read" child with a hand for drawing," she said softly. I could tell that she missed her friends. But she continued confidently. "Kaa-san, you remember the pictures on the walls at the orphanage?" Mother nodded, smiling slightly. "I drew those! Every last one of them." Mother's eyes read disbelief.

"No way!" She gasped. "My goodness, what talent you have!" Mother had to put a hand to her chest to keep from all the emotions from escaping at once. I looked at mother in a "Is-she-really-that-good?" way. She nodded quickly and looked back at Makoto.

"However, the only ones that I did not draw were on the third floor. That's where the caretakers sleep. We were not allowed to go up there. Only the teeny-tiny infants were allowed on the third floor." She pinched her thumb and pointer-finger close together showing how small the infants were. I looked at her in fascination. _She's very intelligent, yet she has much child in her. Maybe I'll ask. _

"Say, Makoto-chan, you are very smart for your age. Do you like to learn things?" I asked interestedly. She looked me right in the eye, her mid-autumn hazel eyes glistening with joy. My heart clenched. _She's too adorable. I won't survive if my heart keeps stopping like that. _

"Well, I love to read. So, I guess I just picked up information, grammar, and manners from the books I've read. It's a curse really. I remember everything that I read. Sometimes it's too much to handle. Then I draw some foreign landscape that I come up with. It is superbly relaxing," she closed her eyes and sighed. Sasuke was transfixed with the soft melody of her breath. I couldn't blame him in the least. I was too absorbed in her soft, beyond -angelic voice telling us her story.

"What's your favorite book?" Sasuke asked delightedly. Makoto thought about it for a second.

"A lot of people guess 'A Song to be Sung' by the Fourth Hokage. I think it's because I always quote and admire the way he captured the feeling of his wife and translated it into how he deciphered it. It really is an amazing book. However, I'd say my favorite book is 'A Weary Soul for the Brave' by an unknown ninja from the Sand Country. By far the best book I have ever read. I would read it over and over and still be mesmerized by how amazing the setting is pictured and how the soldiers represented every possible opinion about the war. It makes you think if war is the best possible option a 'kage can make in the most desperate times. A fascinating book," she closed her eyes again to vision the book she had so many times read and felt entrapped by it's charm. All I could do, was stare. _She said she loves to read. I would have never imagined that she has already read two of the most in-depth books in Nantoo. She is only six years old and she understands those books better than I have ever tried to understand! Amazing. What else can she do?_

"You said you like to draw. Which artist do you like best?" Mother asked intelligently.

"Leonardo De Vinci," Makoto said immediately. "I have always, always, always melted at the sight of the Mona Lisa. The emotion and beauty he put into her painting is just breathtaking. Even after all of these years, he is still the most mysterious artist-inventor in the world. In my opinion, of course," she said intellectually.

"Is your favorite artwork by him as well?" I asked curiously.

"Actually," she began, "it's not. My favorite artwork would have to be the Sistine Chapel, located in the Islands of Earth. There is a strange tingle throughout my body whenever I see a picture of it. I also like the scale of the masterpiece and length of time it needed to be completed in. Did you know that Michelangelo lied down on his back to paint the ceiling?" She smiled.

"No, I did not," Mother admitted. I looked over to Sasuke. He looked bluntly uninterested in the art, and began to fidget in his seat. I motioned to mother to start wrapping the questions up for the night.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions from us. Do you have any questions?" Mother asked sweetly. Makoto looked down for a moment.

"I have a lot of questions. But, can we continue tomorrow? I'm kind of tired," she yawned.

"Of course," Mother smiled.

"I do have one small question, though," she quickly said. Mother looked down at her in childish interest. "May I sleep in Sasuke's room tonight?" I stopped breathing for a moment. Taking a look at Sasuke, well, he was ready to faint.

"Why do you want to sleep in his room?" asked mother, stunned.

"I don't want to be alone on my first night here," Makoto said quietly, not sure if she wanted to be heard. My heart shattered. _Poor girl. She's scared that she'll wake up and we won't be there. I wonder how she ended up in an orphanage. _I looked down to see if Makoto wasn't emotionally wrecked because of her suddenly un-orphaned life. Mother gave her a tight hug, rubbing her back warmly and replied,

"Of course you can."

**She's so sweet. :3 And what's up with the dad? Few more chapters and you'll find out. ;)**

**OMG I'm so sorry that I've been away for the longest time. I've been busy and writers-blocked. It SUCKED! But I'm writing a ton today, so I might have a few chapters up today and tomorrow. Again, sorry. **

**Makoto © Me**

**Itachi, Sasuke © Naruto**


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha

The First Night

My two younger siblings were now getting ready for bed. I was sitting on my bed, when I dropped my head and let my hair fall in my face. I noticed that I was getting tense around Makoto. _I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means. I have a _girlfriend_! Makoto-chan is six years younger than me! _I felt my idiocy draining me of my will. _It's only the first day I've known her. Why do I feel like this? I can't even begin to imagine how bad this is going to be in the future. _I groaned. _What am I supposed to do? _The opening door scared me half to death. _That shortened my life_. Mother had slid the door open.

"Can I ask you to do a favor for me?" she asked me holding a finger to her lips sweetly. I could only sigh, letting my heart slow down.

"What can I do for you, dearest mother?" She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged casually, breaking eye contact.

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Sasuke and Makoto-chan?" My soul hardened for a moment. "You never know what a little boy and girl do at night. That, and I don't know what Sasuke has been up to in his room lately," she shook her head in disgrace, frowning.

"Mother, I respect your concern," I started, "but Sasuke is seven." My mind wanted to slap my mother for thinking that Sasuke would lose his decency tonight. A _seven-_year-old!

"But you never know if he's hiding any... magazines," she whined. "I know that you would never do anything to hurt your girlfriend's feelings, or Makoto's for that matter. You are smarter than to fall in love with your little sister," she winked as she waltzed away from my room before I could protest. _Smarter, huh? _I looked over to the picture of my girlfriend and I standing on my nightstand. _There's no way..._

"Itachi! Itachi! Tell us a story!" Sasuke said energetically as he pounced on his bed. I finally managed to get him to settle down enough to change into sleeping clothes. I got Sasuke's clothes ready when Makoto dressed herself in the bathroom. I had no clue what to do next. I looked over at my sister after she was done dressing. Makoto was standing beside the bed, unsure of what to do. She was wearing a brand new pajama set of the Hello Kitty brand that she and mother had bought earlier in the day. Her gaze caught mine.

"Ne, Itachi..." she said sweetly, "do you tell good stories?" The question caught me off guard.

"Uhh... Er- Well,..." I sputtered, "I think I tell pretty good stories." I laughed nervously.

"That's great!" she cried happily. "The only story I've ever heard was about some guy called Bima Endymion," she said with an annoyed tone. She sat down om the edge of Sasuke's bed. "The entire time I was at the orphanage, the adults only told me one story when I asked for them to tell me a story. Except the ones I read in books, that's the only story that's been told to me. It's a good story, but it gets rather tedious after the 538 time," she laughed.

"Bima Endymion? Who's that?" I asked, never hearing the story before.

"Well, Bima was an extraordinary pirate in East Blue," she started. "He had a wife, a child, Tatius, and was a captain of 400 crew members. He loved them as much as he loved the open ocean. Many of his enemies were afraid of him and his enormous crew. They were ruthless when it came to stealing treasures. At one point, Whitebeard was a great rival of his, that's how awesome he was." She paused. "But one day, Bima disappeared from his main ship in the middle of East Blue. He went missing for two weeks, and suddenly he returned. He said _'Soon, soon I will be no more. And you all will no longer be my children. Pray to God, that he be merciful me, fellow pirates_.' You would think that his crew would go hysterical, but no. They understood perfectly. Bima was a powerful pirate. The stories say that he created an island just for his crew, his family. The water bubbled and swirled, and a mountain rose from beneath the water. A bare rock stood proudly from the water. He pushed the peak of the mountain down, down until it became a flat. After that was done, they took apart all of their ships to make a grand orphanage on the top of the island just for his family and crew. They also built a massive stairway going up to the orphanage. In just two months it was completed." She yawned quietly.

"One afternoon, he gathered everyone to the eastern coast. He said, '_This day has finally come. I will be leaving you today, my children. Stay here, live in peace, and live together as one family; my children with. Tell my son, Tatius, the great pirates we were. Teach him to be a greater pirate than me. I expect to see him by my side as the world's greatest pirate. My wife will come with me on this journey. And a gift to all of you, our children, we give this island life!_' And just as he said, trees began to surround them, green and lush with purity. Flowers of all colors and kinds sprung out from the ground. Birds flew out from within the newly created tree, and began dancing with the pigs, chickens, dear, and rabbits. One the highest point on the island, right by the orphanage, glorious sakura trees crawled up into the sky. The luminous pink petals shimmering in the afternoon sun. _'I must leave now. Before I leave, I have to say, do not cry for me. Do not cry for my wife. Cry for my son. For he is not old enough to remember us. Farewell, my children._' And suddenly, a glowing rainbow light engulfed both of them, and they disappeared with an explosion of light. They never saw them ever again. No one could find the island after that. So that's basically the whole story. No one knows what he looks like, or his wife. But the orphanage had a painting in the dining room of him and his wife surrounded by a beautiful colorful light, with the orphanage in the background. I like that picture."

"Wow! He must have been some important guy to be swallowed by light!" Makoto flinched half a foot when Sasuke spoke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but I think it's just a story." Makoto brought her legs up and hugged them tiredly.

"Why's that?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, if everyone is on the island, and no one ever found the island after Bima left, who would know the story?" She stated intelligently. I shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"Now it's Itachi's turn!" Sasuke cried happily. I looked at him confused.

"My turn to do what?" I asked them.

"Your turn to tell a story, silly!" Makoto giggled girlishly.

"Oh, let's see," I thought for a minute. "Have you guys heard of Gol D. Roger?"

**Tee hee. I hope you liked my little story there. It's not really the best I could do, but I've been so busy with homework and school and dealing with life. So, forgive me that I've taken so long to write something. The next chapter should be short, and kind of tedious for all the One Piece fans out there. I LIKE REVIEWS! :)**

**Makoto, Bima © Me**

**Itachi, Sauske © Naruto**

**Gol D. Roger © One Piece**


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha 7

The Great Pirate

"There's no way that One Piece is real," Sasuke said coldly. It was late at night, and the crickets were singing in the grass under the window. The moon sent luminous messages to the world asleep, a dim glow for those night-wanderers. The Uchiha house was silent, a silence known as the still of the night. I turned off the bright lights, and left the dim ones barely breaking the darkness of Sasuke's room. "This Gol D. Roger is too godly to be real. There has never been , or ever will be, a Pirate King." Sasuke was sitting on the floor with a sleeping bag, an extra blanket, and a pillow made to look like Charmander from Pokemon. Makoto was sleeping on Sasuke's bed for the night. She was lying down on her side, snuggling an oversized pillow, facing me with a look of deep concentration.

"What's wrong sis?" I asked her. She scrunched her nose cutely.

"This Gol D. Roger sounds like Bima's friend. Maid Chinami told me a different version of Bima's story," she said trying to recall the words the maid told her. "I think he has something to do with Bima's disappearance... O-or maybe it was how the island formed." She stopped to think hard, only to frustratingly shake her head. "Gosh! I just can't remember!" She theatrically fell back onto the bed to show her frustration.

"Don't kick yourself about it," I smiled slightly, trying to calm her down. She turned to me and shot me with a bight "Just kidding!" I almost fainted at the luminous sight of Makoto smiling at me. After I caught my breath, I checked the time. _Twelve thirty. _"I think it's about time we all go to bed. Now, Makoto-chan, are you fine over there in Sasuke's bed?" She nodded sleepily, still hugging her pillow. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine here, thanks," he replied coolly. With that I went to turn off the dim lights in Sasuke's room.

"Good night Sasuke, 'night Makoto."

"G'night," they both said softly before dozing off. In a few minutes it was completely silent. A few more minutes later the silence was broken by Sasuke's monstrous snoring. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. _Imagine him when he's 16. He'll shake the house apart. Haha. Tomorrow's Sunday. We don't have too much time to get Makoto used to life with a family. I hope she'll be okay by herself when Sasuke and I are away..._

I made sure Makoto was comfortably asleep before leaving to my own room. _Mother is crazy to thing that Sasuke would do anything to Makoto. There's no point for me to be sleeping in their room tonight. I would just scare them senseless with my snoring. _I chuckled quietly, slowly sliding my bedroom door to a close, and locking it.

**A short chapter... **_**Hey guys~ ^^; **_**I know I've been gone for a few million years, but I'm seriously getting into writing this story now. I have little deadlines set up for myself so that I keep my focus on getting this done. :) It's been a while since I've written anything for myself, so it might seem a little different from the previous chapters. **

**Makoto, Bima © Me**

**Itachi, Sauske © Naruto**

**Gol D. Roger © One Piece**


End file.
